


Tilt

by indyonblue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyonblue/pseuds/indyonblue
Summary: Gwen and Arthur's wedding is the day that Morgana's world tilts and changes.





	Tilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/gifts).



> My thanks to the mods for running this fest and for their infinite patience with me. Thank you also to my amazing beta who makes everything so much better.
> 
> To AJsRandom - I hope you enjoy my offering!

Morgana drew open the curtains, taking a moment to check the weather before turning to Gwen. “See, no snow. I told you. It’s clear and frosty but everyone will be able to make it, no problem.”

Gwen put down her teacup on the bedside table, a small rattle of china giving away her nerves. “That is a relief. But something is bound to go wrong. It’s a wedding.”

Morgana walked over and sat down on the bed, taking one of Gwen’s hands in her own. “Don’t be silly. You and Arthur, you’re charmed.”

“I don’t think—”

“Don’t argue. You pretty much fall in love at first sight with each other, you win over our notoriously cold-hearted father, and your wedding day is going to be perfect. You know something else? You deserve this.”

Gwen shook her head. “I don’t think anyone deserves this much happiness.”

“You do. Now come on, we need to start getting you ready. Six hours and counting.”

***

Morgana’s prediction was right. As the couple shared their first kiss as newly-weds, the guests applauded and Morgana smiled to herself. She had known the wedding would go smoothly, and it had. The day segued nicely into the evening. More friends were arriving now, and Arthur didn’t let go of Gwen as they welcomed them. Even Uther was smiling and seemingly enjoying himself, which was a rare sight. 

She snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and slipped out of the ballroom to find a quiet spot. She found it in the conservatory - a comfy chair, next to the door leading to the gardens. It was dark now, and all Morgana could see from the window were the steps leading down into the garden. Two large trees outside were strung with lights, illuminating the frost. It was cold and Morgana pulled her wrap tightly around her shoulders. She slipped off her high heels, sighing softly and tucked her feet under her.

“I see I’m not the only one who wanted a bit of quiet.”

Morgana half-turned to see Merlin, Arthur’s best man, standing in the entrance. Merlin - the earnest and funny-looking boy who, for some strange reason, had ended up being Arthur’s best friend at university. They hadn’t anything in common, in either interests or backgrounds but had hit it off. As she had been Gwen’s best friend, Morgana and Merlin had been thrown together quite a bit thanks to Gwen and Arthur’s relationship. She’d always thought of him as a puppy - cute but needy. 

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“If you must.” Morgana pushed out a chair and watched as Merlin wandered over, drink in hand.

“It’s a bit chilly here, isn’t it? There’s a lovely big fire in the lounge.”

“You being from Wales, I thought you’d be used to the cold,” Morgana said. “Anyway, I did think of the lounge but my father is holding court in there.”

“Ah yes. I suppose you have heard his many opinions on matters a few times.”

“Just a few.”

Merlin stretched out his legs, ankles crossed. She took a long sip of her drink and considered him. He’d changed quite a bit since she’d last seen him. She’d always remembered him as a bit scrawny, with interesting features, such as his sticky-out ears. His hair had been overgrown and floppy and he had always dressed scruffily. Now, in his morning suit, he looked as if he’d filled out a little across the shoulders. His face had grown into itself and he’d had his hair cut and styled so he looked, if not quite handsome, then pleasing.

He shifted in his seat, his cheeks turning red, and Morgana realised she was staring at him. She looked down at her drink.

“Well, anyway. It’s been a while, Morgana.”

“Two years, I believe.”

“Yes, two years. Graduation, I think, was the last time we saw each other. How have you been?”

“Fine. You?”

“Great. Fine. Life’s...great.”

An awkward silence developed and Morgana stared down at her empty glass, twirling it around. 

“So, what have you been up to?”

The Welsh lilt came through in his speech and Morgana admitted to herself that it was something she had always liked. It seemed to highlight that Merlin brought a lot of his home with him - in his upbringing and his care for others. Having spent New Year’s Eve with Gwen and Arthur in Merlin’s hometown once, she had seen how much influence his mother had had on the way he was with people.

“Not much. I’m a woman that shops, apparently. Your typical heiress.”

“That must be nice.”

Morgana shrugged. The truth was, it was boring. All she had was her Fine Art degree which didn’t get you many interviews. Not that Uther wanted her to work, of course.

“I suppose I’m lucky in that I don’t have to worry about a paycheck. I do want to work, though. It’s just finding the right thing.”

“I see.” 

“What about you, Merlin?”

“Oh, I work with Arthur now.”

“That’s right, Gwen told me. His Man Friday or something.”

Merlin laughed. “It’s something, definitely.”

“How can you stand working for him?”

“It’s ok. I could do without the constant demands, the insults and the odd thing thrown at my head, but otherwise it’s not too bad. There’s Gwaine and Percy as well, and Leon. We have a laugh.”

“That’s what I miss - having people to have a joke with.”

“Your shopping friends don’t have a sense of humour?”

“No, not really.” Morgana paused and smoothed down her dress. “It’s all about being seen, you know, with the right people. Making sure you’re on the best dressed pages of the magazines. That sort of thing. It’s…”

“Exciting?”

“Tiring.” Morgana had lived this life for two years and she had known it wasn’t for her after two months. If it wasn’t for Uther and his stubbornness. It was okay for Arthur to work, well, he would become the Director of the Pendragon Foundation one day. But she was a lady, and ‘ladies do not work’. Uther had barely tolerated her going to university and had only relented when Gaius, Uther’s closest adviser and the only person who dared to oppose him, had suggested it would be a good idea.

Silence fell again between them. Morgana stared out of the window at her reflection. Her eyes were sad, and she realised there was no light in them. She glanced across at Merlin. His eyes were clear and direct, and her heart jolted when he looked at her. She put a hand on one of her cheeks to cool it down.

“You don’t have to stay with me,” she said. “I’ll be heading back to the party soon anyway. I need another drink.” She waggled her glass.

“Oh sorry, I hadn’t realised you had finished your drink. I can get you another one.” 

Morgana started to protest that that wasn’t what she meant, but Merlin had already stood up and was walking quickly out of the room. She watched him go, absently noticing how gracefully he moved, with a suggestion of lithe power. She wondered what it would be like to dance with him, or even... When she realised exactly what she was thinking of, Morgana gave herself a mental shake. “It’s Merlin, for God’s sake, Morgana, get a grip.”

She liked Merlin, but only as a friend. They were from different worlds for a start, and her father would never allow it. Not for her. Merlin was Arthur’s friend, a kind of kid brother. “Oh, but that’s not how you’re thinking of him now, is it?” her mind slyly whispered. She went to stand up, thinking she had better go back to the wedding before she did something stupid, but her leg had gone to sleep.

Before she could shake the pins and needles out, Merlin returned, bearing two glasses in one hand, a bottle under his arm and an ice bucket in his other hand. 

“What have you got there?” Morgana took the ice bucket from him and put it on the table.

Grinning (and her traitorous mind just had to notice how his face lit up when he smiled), he showed her the label.

“Oh my god, is that really a bottle of Caribbean Cask? How did you get that?”

Merlin sat down, arranging everything on the table next to them. He added ice to the glasses, opened the bottle and poured a generous amount for each of them. “I brought it with me. I had planned on sharing it with Arthur and the others last night but we never got around to it. Seems a shame not to drink it. Do you remember that New Year we had on this stuff?”

“Not really. I do remember the two-day hangover, though.”

“I think it was one of our best nights. Not that I have any evidence to back that up.”

“I know we did karaoke, badly,” Morgana said. “But the rest is a blur.”

Merlin handed her a glass and held up his own. “Well, here’s to another great evening.”

She smiled and clinked glasses. “And may we remember all of it.”

***

Once Morgana relaxed, she had to admit how much she was enjoying talking to Merlin. The alcohol spread warmth throughout her body, leaving a gentle glow. Merlin has pulled his chair closer, and every so often their legs brush as they shift position. His fingers grazed hers when he took her glass to fill it up and a different heat rose up in her. The conversation was flowing, moving effortlessly from reminiscences to catching up on what so-and-so was up to now to Merlin’s work and the kind of things Morgana would like to do, if she was able to pick anything. She didn’t know how long they had been sat in the conservatory, away from the wedding party. It can’t have been too long because surely Gwen or Arthur would have come looking for them? Yet, she didn’t want it to end. There was only one other person who could put Morgana at ease like this, and that was Gwen. She had forgotten how much fun it was, how easy it was, just to be herself and not have to worry what everyone else was doing or thinking. 

Merlin was in the middle of a tale about a time when Arthur had made a monumental cock-up at work, when they were finally interrupted.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding yourself.” A handsome Irish man walked in, or swaggered would be more accurate, Morgana thought to herself. The man glanced at Morgana with twinkly eyes. “Well, I’d be hiding here too if I had someone like you with me.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Gwaine, this is Morgana.”

“Morgana, you say.” Gwaine stopped and looked at Morgana properly. “Well, Merlin, you weren’t lying.”

“Lying about what?” Morgana asked, glancing between the two men. Merlin’s ears were turning red and an old memory surfaced of Arthur teasing Merlin with a comment of “you can tell he’s embarrassed now, look at his ears.”

“Oh nothing, Gwaine likes to cause trouble.” He turned to Gwaine. “What do you want?”

“Our Lord and Master was looking for you. I think he feared, or hoped - it’s hard to tell which - you were passed out in a corner somewhere. But I can see you are fine so I’ll leave you to your...conversation, shall I?”

“Yes, you do that. If Arthur needs me, he can come get me himself.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him that, and you can be sure of having something thrown at you when he remembers your cheek. Anyway, nice to meet you at last, Morgana.” He picked up her hand and kissed it. “I’ve heard so much about you; I’m a little disappointed that Merlin is trying to keep you all to himself.”

Morgana couldn’t help laughing as Merlin stood up and hustled Gwaine out of the room. There was a whispered conversation as they went but she distinctly heard Merlin say “You dick” to Gwaine as he left. Gwaine was the kind of man she usually dated - all charm and good looks. But he held no interest for her now and she was keen to restore the cosy atmosphere her and Merlin had enjoyed.

“He’s quite a character,” she commented when Merlin had sat down. The flush from his ears was slowly fading.

“That’s one way of describing him.” 

“What did he mean, anyway? How has he heard so much about me?”

Merlin carefully placed his glass on the table. “I don’t know. Maybe Arthur’s said something to him.”

The easy camaraderie of the last two hours had been replaced by their earlier awkwardness. Merlin moved away from her, and Morgana felt cold again. Her wrap had fallen earlier but she hadn’t noticed. She picked up it up and wrapped it back around herself. The silence was broken by the distant sounds of the band hired for the wedding. The guests were joining in loudly and Morgana could imagine them all in a large circle, arms around each other, belting out the familiar lyrics. She suddenly thought of Gwen and guilt flooded her.

Morgana stood up. “I’d better get back. Gwen might need something.”

Merlin looked up at her, a small smile. “Right. I should go too. No doubt Arthur will need me to do something he is able to do himself.”

He didn’t move though, and Morgana hesitated. She thought back over their conversation. Gwaine’s comments cast a new light on their time together and she wished she was brave enough to say something, to make the first move. Morgana took a breath, not sure what she was going to say. 

“Morgana, there you are.” Uther walked into the room. “I’ve been looking for you. What are you doing in here?”

“I just needed a break. Merlin has been keeping me company.”

“Yes, of course.” Uther didn’t even look in Merlin’s direction, but offered his arm for Morgana to take. “Are you ready to rejoin the party?”

“Yes, I am. Thank you, Merlin, for the drink.”

“Any time.” 

Uther led Morgana out of the room. She looked back to see Merlin watching them go. His shoulders were slumped and the twinkle in his eyes gone. 

***

Morgana excused herself from her father as quickly as she could and made her way to the bar. She poured herself a glass of water from the jug on the side, wanting to clear her head a little. Gwen was in the middle of the room, dancing with Gaius, flushed from the warmth of the room but Morgana thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Someone came and stood next to her, leaning their back against the bar. Morgana looked up. “Hello, Arthur.”

“Morgana. Enjoying yourself?”

“I am, thank you. I think.”

Arthur turned to face her. “You think? This is a wedding, Morgana. My wedding, in fact.” He looked more closely at her. “Has our father said something to you?”

Morgana laughed a little. “No, he hasn’t. He’s behaved himself tonight. I’m sorry. I’m just feeling a little...discombobulated?”

“That’s a big word to use when I’ve had a bit to drink.” He turned to catch the barman’s attention. “Two, please.”

“Oh no thanks, Arthur, I’ve had enough tonight.”

“So I hear. Drinking with Merlin is what Gwaine told me.”

“Gwaine seems to have quite a mouth on him.”

“That he does.” Arthur handed a shot to Morgana and picked up his own. “Cheers. You do realise Merlin has had a crush on you for years now, don’t you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Arthur.” Morgana downed her drink in one swallow.

Arthur laughed. “You didn’t know? The great Morgana who knows everything before everyone? Oh, he couldn’t stop talking about you when we were at University. And ever since we started planning the wedding, it was an almost constant barrage of questions over when we would see you…”

“Shut up.” Her face was burning and she moved to leave but Arthur held her arm.

“Morgana, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” She tugged her arm away. “It’s not okay because nothing can ever happen.”

“Morgana, wait.” Arthur was frowning. “Is this about what Father would say? He would come around—”

“No, he wouldn’t. Not for me.” She took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ears. “It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter if he likes me or...or if I like him. This is yours and Gwen’s wedding day. Let’s just leave it. No dramas tonight. Okay?”

Arthur was still frowning but he nodded. “Okay, Morgana. No dramas. But I’ll say one more thing. Our father dictates your life too much. One day I think you’ll have to stand up to him, if only for the sake of your happiness and health.”

Morgana wiped her eyes. “Okay. I’ll bear that in mind. But for now, I think you should go and dance with your new wife before Gwaine whisks her away from you.”

***

It was close to midnight when everyone gathered outside to wave the newlyweds off. Snow had started to gently fall, coating everything in white fluff. Gwen and Morgana had shared a laugh over that before hugging tightly. 

Morgana saw Arthur talking to Merlin and her stomach dropped. She moved to the side so Gwen could say goodbye to Uther, and watched as Merlin smiled and nodded at Arthur. They hugged, slapping backs, before Arthur turned to open the car door for Gwen. Merlin looked over at Morgana, and she held his gaze for a few seconds before turning away. 

Once Arthur and Gwen had driven away, everyone moved inside quickly to get out of the cold and the snow. But Morgana stayed outside. The look Merlin had just given her had sent her heart racing, and she needed a moment to calm down. Once she had, she would make her excuses and go to her room, and begin the task of forgetting about Merlin. 

“Morgana.”

Of course it was hard to do all that, when he was stood behind her, calling her name. She turned. “Yes, Merlin?”

“About tonight—”

“What about it?”

He hesitated. “You’re cold.” He walked over to Morgana, took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, wrapping herself in his warmth.

“Thank you.”

“No worries.” He took a breath. “Would you like to dance?”

Morgana glanced back at the hotel. “I think the band is packing up now.”

“No, I mean, here.”

“Here? In the snow?”

“Yes, here in the snow.”

Morgana looked down, then back at the hotel. “I don’t think so, Merlin. Thank you, but you know, my father…”

“It’s just a dance, Morgana. I’m not asking you to move in with me or anything.”

Morgana stood, thinking. Merlin had upset something this evening. No, not upset - he had stirred so much up in her. Not just in how she saw him, but in how she saw her life and how Uther treated her compared to Arthur. She thought about Arthur’s words to her earlier. And she thought this might be the moment that everything could change. She smoothed back her hair and looked up at Merlin.

“Yes, Merlin. I would like to dance with you.”

He smiled and took hold of her hand and waist. They began to move around the terrace in small circles, Morgana surprised by Merlin’s confidence and skill. She followed his steps, letting him lead. There was no hurry in his movement and all the walls she had put up were falling away. They drew closer and closer, arms moving to wrap around each other’s waist. Merlin dipped his head to hers. She closed her eyes and his lips brushed hers. He drew back and Morgana opened her eyes. They had stopped moving now, and she didn’t know what to say. Her heart was racing and Morgana wondered if Merlin’s was too. 

Merlin gazed down at her, a question in his eyes. This time, she moved in closer and pressed her lips to his. It was gentle to begin with, slowly deepening with need and want. Morgana breathed in his scent, sage and cedarwood, and for a moment, lost her balance. It was as though the world had been tilted and had just righted itself. Merlin caught her and they stood, holding on to each other.

Finally, Morgana took a step away. Merlin let go of her waist but caught her hand.

“Are you okay?”

“I think so,” Morgana said. “I feel...I don’t know how I feel.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“Right now, I’m going to ask you to dance with me, again.”

Merlin smiled. “Here, in the snow?”

“Here in the snow.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Merlin caught Morgana around the waist and danced her through the falling snowflakes, their laughter the only sound in the night.

The end


End file.
